1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for casting molten metal to form high quality thin-walled metal moldings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of casting metal moldings between male and female ceramic molds is well-known in the field of casting, but has the disadvantage that the thickness of the molding cannot be varied. Also well-known is a method of casting whereby molten metal is poured over a single mold, but this method leads to the destruction of wooden molds and the moldings produced are not of even thickness.
Higher technology has led to the galvanization methods (including hot dipping, sherardizing, and electroplating) and erosion systems, but these processes require extensive mechanization, at a high cost, and the rate of production is slow.
A method of producing thin-walled metal moldings has been developed whereby the metal is vaporized and blown onto a mold, but the machinery and raw materials for this process are expensive, production is slow, the molds are damaged by the process, and the metal undergoes structural changes.